<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Birthdays by AVegetarianCannibal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894032">Three Birthdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal'>AVegetarianCannibal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, Romance, cute cannibals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three birthdays. Three drabbles. Three years and Will finally gets to tell Hannibal something important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will makes a mental note of Hannibal’s birthday on the day that it occurs, but they’re hiding in the root cellar of an abandoned farm at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t speak at all that day, and barely even breathe whenever they hear a car drive by. Neither of them is well enough yet to defend themselves should anyone find them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuba is on the itinerary as soon as they can move again, both by body and by transport. Yesterday, Hannibal whispered he already has a house there, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will makes another mental note to shout “happy birthday” from its rooftop. </span>
</p><p>2.</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s next birthday is minutes from being over by the time Will remembers. They’re not in Havana anymore, as it’s better to keep moving. The end result is there isn’t really a rooftop, but there’s a boat, and there are supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re a few miles from Argentina when Will drops anchor and makes preparations in the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal is in the cabin as Will comes back out, nude and lubricated. Neither of them speak while Will crawls into his lap. “Oh,” is the only thing Hannibal can say while Will takes him inside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s past midnight when they’re done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t come in yet!” Will calls out from the kitchen. Hannibal has just come back home from the morning market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m going to make us breakfast!” Hannibal calls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will adjusts the third birthday candle and sighs. The presentation is as good as it’s going to get. “Fine! Come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal does come in then, and drops his groceries at the sight of Will, naked on the table, on his belly, with frosting and lit candles clenched in his buttocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three years and I finally get a chance to say it on the day,” Will laughs. “Happy birthday!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>